Merry Sasodei Month 2017
by chaann
Summary: AU - Deidara never could afford much and lived a rough life with just his mother. After losing her to cancer and years of roughing it out, he now wants to give back to the less fortunate for Christmas. Too bad the owner of the toy store he wants to shop at is a greedy jerk! Sasodei/Yaoi/Oneshot


Growing up Deidara didn't have much; much as in hardly anything at all. His mother raised him by herself and she only earned so much to care for the both of them in a world where the poor remained poor and the rich got richer. That's why on the day of her cancer diagnosis, there was nothing the two could do but to accept the fact that she was going to die very soon and that life was just going to get a whole lot worse.

Three and a half years later and as expected, life got rougher for Deidara. No one wanted to hire a sixteen year old, especially one that hadn't even finished high school. Now that isn't to say he was dumb or uneducated - absolutely not. Deidara was bright and quick to learn. While he was in school, he appreciated every lesson and when on the streets you learn other life necessities. Would he have liked to stay in school? Yes. Did he have a choice? No.

During the holiday season it was even tougher as it was so cold. However no matter how little that he himself had, he still liked to give back to the community centres that throughout the year had been so kind to offer him a hot meal when money was short, new socks when they looked more like leg warmers, or a new coat when the old one fell into pieces.

In return for all the generosity he had received, he spent the year saving his smallest money leftovers and put them into jar, never reaching into it for a treat for himself. Instead he was now ready to buy a toy for a charity to children suffering of the same illness his mother died from which was now three years ago. The best place in town to do this? Akasuna Toys Emporium. Feeling the money in his pocket he snickered, this was going to be great. He wouldn't get to see it, but with this purchase he'd surely bring a smile to a sick child's face.

What didn't bring a smile to his face was what he was seeing taken place, just outside of the Toy Emporium's golden front doors. There he and a few others witnessed a security guard shoving around a local volunteer collecting spare change with one of their charity containers where all the proceeds went to the homeless.

"We told you yesterday to get out of here! This distracts from the store and blocks our customers!"

The poor old woman holding her small pail shrunk away after being yelled at. "But all the proceeds go to charity! Surely at this time of year you could have a bit of compassion?" she pleaded with her hands and voice shaking in fear.

The security guard huffed and crossed his arms, "Sorry lady! Bosses orders. Now vamoose before we call the cops on you!"

This really frightened the woman as she left the premise running as fast as her brittle little legs could carry her.

Now that sight didn't settle well in Deidara's stomach. Did he really want to give his business to the place that would treat someone like this? Especially someone out looking to raise money for the homeless? He himself was homeless for awhile so he felt much compassion for the community, but he couldn't be too quick to judge. Perhaps inside the store was their own charity box for their own charity of choice and they didn't want to lose any revenue to that woman. Besides, he had never been in a fancy toy store before and was actually really excited to just see what the insides were like. Was it really going to be some sort of magical wonderland like he had seen in the movies on TV they played every year when he was young? He really hoped so.

Walking into the store was everything he could have ever dreamed; it was certainly a wonderland. The lights were twinkling, tinsel and fake snow framed everything, small toy train sets moved along tables and the large decorated gingerbread houses looked so real any mouth was already salivating at one glance.

"W-wow... This in incredible, un." Deidara gaped and his eyes went up to see the most beautiful snowflakes you could ever imagine dangling from the ceiling.

This place was a high class, multimillion earning toy store that's for sure.

As he strolled through the store his eyes couldn't help but widen at the variety of toys. Just what was he going to buy? He was hoping to get at least two toys, one aimed for a girl and one for a boy, but these options were unlimited! He didn't even know most of these things existed! Dolls of every size and occupation. Cars of every colour, type and even size!? Could a child these days really have a car of their very own? There were robots of every awesomeness, play sets , toy clay, toy ovens, toy makeup, and endless craft and art merchandises. Oh, and of course any plush animal you could imagine - real and fictional.

In with the plush toys, there must be at least fifty types of teddy bears!

Touching at the soft fur of one of the bears, he couldn't help but coo at it in a childish manner. "Ah... They're so cute, un!"

Such soft brown fur and a darling red ribbon...

"I told you to rotate the display cases left, not right you nitwit!"

Snapping his head up, Deidara peaked behind the tower of bears to see a redheaded male dressed in a fine suit, yelling at what looked like an employee. Because who really wears a full on elf costume on their own accord?

"I'm s-sorry Boss!" The poor exhausted female elf cried, their voice cracking and their hands balled into tight fists. "I'll f-fix it right away!"

"Damn right you will or I'll fire your sorry ass!"

That was more than enough encouragement to send the little employee running away at high speed. As Deidara watched on he frowned. So this was the 'Boss' that ordered that security guard to remove the woman collecting money for the homeless? He was rude to his employees too! Still, perhaps he had that charity of his own still going on.

It's the holiday season! A time to give doubt for the better. Or in this case, the bitter. It's just there was only one way to find out.

"Excuse me sir?"

Turning around the redheaded man gave Deidara a cross look, clearly unhappy he was being talked to. "If you need anything, go talk to one of the staff and not me. I'm busy." He snapped.

"But you're own this store yes, un? You're the big boss?"

Taking a deep breath the man groaned, "Yes, I am the Sasori Akasuna."

THE Sasori Akasuna? King of the Bad Attitude Problem, sheesh!

"Then you are the exact person I wanted to talk to." Deidara pushed on. "I was wondering if you had a charity of some sorts? Or was at least collecting for one as I would love to donate if you were."

Sasori gave the blond a straight blank face before cracking up much to Deidara's surprise. "A charity? Here!? Never!"

This shocked Deidara. Was the thought of collecting money or even toys for the less fortunate so befuddling? Was it really that ridiculous so as to be laughed at in such an over excessive manner!?

"Excuse me, un?"

"Listen here, brat." Sasori sneered, jabbing his finger into the blonds chest "This is a place of business, not a charity. This is also the biggest season for my store. Why in the world would I just _give_ away my hard earnings?"

Deidara scowled and swatted away the hand that was jabbing him lightly. What a complete jerk! All the hope that this guy would have even the slightest amount of decency went right down the dirty slush ridden gutters outside. This guy was instead just plain awful to the core!

"Excuse me, but this is the time of year to be giving, not to be a greedy corporate pig, un!" Deidara yelled, crossing his arms in offense.

Sasori sneered at the attitude, "Okay brat, are you going to buy something or not? If you aren't, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is a toy _store_ , not a toy _museum_."

Fuming, Deidara clenched at the money in his pocket. He was here to purchase something, but he sure didn't feel like giving Mr. Pompous Asskasuna his own hard earned money.

"Well I was going to buy two toys, but now I know I won't be doing it from the likes of you! You're a terrible person, un!" Deidara yelled, stomping his foot in an attempt to make himself appear bigger.

Sasori rolled his eyes, clearly unaffected by the insult which only infuriated the young man. He had heard it all before so hearing it from some poor looking street rat meant nothing. Like every other year this was going to be a season of profit.

He even had a wager going on with his friends anyway. Itachi Uchiha the owner of a clothing store down the street and him had the exact same broker, Kakuzu. Whoever made the most money this year didn't have to pay for Kakuzu's banking services as the other would cover for them.

What a fun wager for the already rich to dally in.

"No purchase?" Sasori asked, cocking his head. "Then get the hell out before I call security."

Deidara grit his teeth at that remark as he recalled the security roughly handling that small woman outdoors. He wasn't much bigger than her and that guy in general was massive.

"Yeah? But what -"

"It's not like you'd be hard to find in the store." Sasori then cut him off with an arched brow. "What, with that long... golden hair and those bluer than blue eyes." He mumbled taking a step foreword before slipping his fingers through the others hair.

That really scared Deidara. Sure the idea of being roughly man handled was what seemed like the real thing to be afraid of, this small gesture of the older man advancing on him ever so subtly just felt wrong. Even though the man was undeniably handsome... Not that he liked guys or anything! Guys can think other men are handsome too!

Pulling himself away from the gentle touch, Deidara hissed in shock, "Don't you dare touch me! I'm leaving, un!"

Sasori watched Deidara leave, but not without licking his lips. Somehow he knew that he would be seeing the boy again soon.

Very soon.

-x-

An hour before closing, Deidara returned to the store in a new outfit that included a tight beanie that hid all his hair. His poor hair that creep had the nerve to caress! Besides, he certainly didn't want to get caught being seen in this awful store again, let alone be there because he was going to rob the place. Sure he had robbed places before, but that was when he was younger and that was at smaller run businesses. This was something big though and he was worried that the place would be teeming with security guards or cameras. Especially on Christmas Eve.

Again, after that creepy remark by that Sasori guy too? Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Just thinking about him made his body shiver. Or was it quiver? He wasn't sure, but boy was it strange being touched by another person. The last one to do that was the doctor who told him his mother died. A consoling pat on the back wasn't much though in terms of affection from another person.

Most people got that on a daily basis.

Slipping discreetly into one of the area of gingerbread houses he quickly took his place hiding under a pile of toys set up to entertain children. As the final hour ticked on, the lights dimmed and the store got quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Crawling out from his pile, Deidara peaked out from a window and glanced around. Odd enough there were absolutely no security guards to protect the place.

'That dick Sasori probably didn't want to pay them extra for working a holiday shift.' He thought with a smiling curling on his lips as that was a benefit on his part. This was certainly going to be easier than he first thought.

Slipping out from his stake out area of a candy kingdom, he wandered the many halls and grabbed a firetruck in one hand thinking it would work great for his one toy for a boy. All that was left was one for a girl. Now being a male himself, he didn't know exactly what to get. Dolls were always a popular thing though, right? There sure were a lot of pink princess ones though which was such a cliche.

Then in hit him.

The bears!

Rushing back to the gingerbread houses he saw the tower of teddybears looking as cute as ever. As he moved his eyes around the plush toys he couldn't help but smile in childish delight - they were all as cute as ever! He was shopping for a little girl though, not himself. Reaching foreword he grabbed one that had a sweet, lacy ribbon around its neck this time.

"Perfect!"

"I know you are."

Deidara's blood ran cold at the silky voice coming from behind him. He had been caught. Turning his head slowly he felt sick at the sight of Mr. Sasori Akasuna standing there with his arms crossed; that despicable, superior glint that still managed to twinkle in the dull lights.

"I had a strong feeling you'd return, Street Rat." He claimed waving his hand as he stepped foreword.

Reaching foreword a little more, Deidara thought the man was going to grab at him, but was shocked when he felt the soft fur of a bear brush against his cheek as the older male pulled it up and away from his hands.

"Cute little things, aren't they?" Sasori remarke as he marveled over the plush toy.

Deidara chewed his bottom lip in an internal panic. Was this really a time to be discussing the cuteness of teddybears?

"Well?"

"Y-yes sir."

Sasori smirked at the little blond shaking in his snow boots. This was hilarious! He couldn't be more grateful that he caught eye of the boy when he first entered the store an hour or so ago; for this was one thief he could certainly handle on his own. Plus he wouldn't have to spend the extra money on the night guards if he remained here.

"So brat, what do you plan on doing with those toys?" Sasori asked, moving foreword. "The store closed hours ago as I'm sure you know."

Deidara took a step back for each of Sasori's step forwards, getting closer and closer to the bear display. "I c-can pay for these. I swear I d-do have the money, I - "

! ! !

With a sudden crash he slipped, collapsing backwards onto the display sending nearly all the plush bears onto the ground. While lying there a moment he was at least grateful that he landed on something soft rather than something hard. Looking up though he furrowed his brows at the humored look plastered across the rich mans stark face.

"Oh no~ Did the poor baby fall down?"

Deidara hissed at that and threw a bear from under him at the man. The action was pathetic and Sasori didn't even bother to dodge the attack as the toy simply and softly bounced off of his shoulder.

"Oooh, that hurt so bad." Sasori mocked, lips curling into a sadistic smile.

"Uh-uhm... G-go away!"

Sasori laughed some more at Deidara's panicked state. "Ha! Go away? This is _my_ store. It should be _you_ who is going away."

Raising his brows, Deidara propped himself up on his elbows. Did this mean he was free to leave? That the man wanted him to go away free as a bird?

Getting up to dash off the floor and get out of there, Sasori stopped the intruder quickly by pressing his foot against Deidara's chest, shoving him back to the floor like a bug.

"Ah, ah, ah... I do believe you being in here with those toys was an act to steal them." he spoke haughtily, grinding his foot harder on Deidara's chest till he yelped. "Stealing is a crime... And criminals go to jail, right?"

"Agh! I s-said I'd pay, I have the money!"

"I'm sure lots of thieves have the money to buy the things they steal, the real problem is that they have the twisted minds that tell them they don't want to." Sasori snickered. "Thieves really are the worst."

Deidara gasped at the insult, "Twisted!? It's you who is twisted in the head! Rude and selfish as hell, un - if anything _you're_ the living definition of worst!"

Again Sasori laughed in cruel amusement. Hearing this kid blabber on and on about what he should and should not be doing... Now to make such claims on his moral standings? Hilarious! The boy was pathetic and there was nothing sweeter than someone more lowly than himself.

"After a moment of thinking, I think you have may something there."

"Have... what, un?"

Kneeling closely to Deidara, Sasori pressed his face on even closer trapping him down on the pile of bears, "I am most certainly twisted." he snickered between a crooked smile consisting of tightly clenched teeth.

Deidara shivered at the man's action. This guy was sick! Just being near him felt like there was a fire out to burn him. Going to flee he moved to sit up quickly only to find out there was a knee located right above his groin.

"Ouch!"

"You're not going anywhere street rat." Sasori laughed even louder and he lowered his knee on the bashed lower parts of the blond who was still writhing in pain due to the knee to the groin. "Here, let me do something to alleviate that nasty pain..."

In pain and now more scared than ever Deidara's voice wavered, "W-what are y-you going to do now?" he asked in fear.

What if this man was going to beat him up? Deidara hated being beaten up! A punch to the face wasn't worth forgetting the pain from a knee to the groin.

Moving to grind his knee in between the smaller males legs, Sasori shivered in delight at the fast response of the small blond moaning immediately and shuddering at the touch. This was going to be way too easy!

"Good!" Deidara moaned back as he grabbed at the sleeves of Sasori's suit as he was touched more, "This f-feels so good!"

Tossing his head to the side, burrowing his face into a soft bear that lay beside him. He then looked back towards the man above with eyes brimming with want. This was a good feeling; this was a good way to be touched. Deidara even took it a bit further as he lifted the front of his jacket and shirt, dragging it upwards to expose his chest.

"I-I know what you're doing... But I've never done this stuff before so..." Deidara finally spoke in a broken voice, unaware of the burning desire that had actually caused all of Sasori's movements to halt. "Can y-you maybe do a little more of this weird stuff and please make it feel really good, yeah?"

Sasori remained close but was stunned still. He was originally just going to straight up torture the boy. Make him squirm under a rodent trap like the street rat he was. Punish him for trying to take what was his and teach him a lesson in being an adult - that all life isn't fantasy and peace.

Now he wanted to teach new and different adult lessons that apparently the punk knew little to nothing about. And only those specific adult lessons.

"You know..." Sasori purred, grabbing tight at Deidara's wrists and pushing them above his head with little resist. Kissing up along the exposed stomach he smirked, "you're actually really cute."

Gasping back Deidara shook his head, "Th-that feels good... but your words, they aren't so nice. I'm a man, I'm not c-cute." he scowled, struggling to keep his eyes open and upper lip pulling back in a snarl.

Sasori chuckled and started twisting at the wrists painfully making Deidara hiss and whine. "Don't forget your place here brat. You're still just a poor street rat." He sneered, going to use one hand to unzip the thin jacket and push up the shirt to his collar bone to expose even more of the chest. "And yes, you are cute."

Deidara shivered and gave another breathy sigh at the gentle touches and licks his stomach and chest were being given. Groaning at the pain forming in his pants, he slowly noticed he had a fairly free leg in comparison to his arms. Slowly, he moved his leg up and around Sasori's waist, getting a good grip. In this situation, a leg around the older mans hip wouldn't help him get free, but it just might help him alleviate some of the pain that was building up in his nether regions.

Gently and as slow as ever he worked at moving his hips against Sasori to build himself up some friction. Not even the redhead himself noticed the movement as he was busy sucking and kissing at the blonds nipples, swirling his tongue around them.

Sasori couldn't help but feel the pride as he heard the younger man moan and writhe though. Just his tongue was enough to drive this brat crazy! This made him think about how the kid had said that he was new to this and had never done stuff like it before. Each lick proved it more and more true, each suck showed him just how pure and untouched this boy was. Each love bite showed just how innocent he was and how little the blond knew about his very own body. What was best was that HE was going to be the first person to get to know it.

Wait.

Moaning against the chest, Sasori froze in shock. How long had HE been moaning? Was moaning over this poor thing possible...? That is unless! Looking down he groaned as he finally noticed what was going on as Deidara pushed his hips up against his own continuously going harder and harder, even now his own hips were subconsciously pressing back down in a rhythm.

"Damn..." Sasori sighed as he noticed his hard on was being roughly ground against Deidara's hips. When had he also gone and wrapped his leg around him?

"Y-you stopped touching me...?"

Looking up at the sad whine, Sasori moaned again while letting go of the wrists. This brat was really sexy.

"Hey..." Sasori finally said in between kisses he planted on Deidara's chest, "what's your name? You know mine, I should know yours so I can moan it..."

Deidara shivered under the last few kisses before Sasori halted and brought his head up above his own. "D-Deidara." He whispered in a hushed voice, excited for the man above him to moan his name.

"Mmm, Deidara~" Sasori moaned out as he said he would. "That's much better than street rat."

"I-I agree, ah!" Deidara gasped out as his chest was lightly bitten.

Sasori bit down again but a little harder this time making Deidara hiss in pain. "I can't have you being too happy right now. You're being punished after all." he chuckled, pulling himself away from the young blond, much to the others dismay.

"Please don't stop touching me, yeah." Deidara pleaded as he struggled to remove his coat and shirt. "It really really hurts... down there now."

Sasori groaned at Deidara as he watched him undress himself some more. "You really are quite the needy little brat." He scowled, undoing his pants. "If you want me to make you feel really good, better than anything else in the world you have to do something for me first."

"Uh, okay..."

Taking his hard member out, Sasori held it up, stroking it to ease the pain. "I want you to suck me."

Deidara flinched. This man wanted him to do what!? Looking at the long and hard dick in front of him, Deidara gasped. It was a lot bigger than his own, that's for sure. How embarrassing!

"W-what? No, that's gross, un!" Deidara whimpered, cowering away from the man. Those things were dirty, why would you want to put one in your mouth?

Sasori faux pouted, "Come on~ if you want to feel good, I have to feel good first."

Oh that's right. Deidara wanted to feel and experience more. Much more.

Moving about, Deidara crawled up out from under Sasori and onto his hands and knees. As he looked up at Sasori he couldn't help but turn a whole new shade of red. This was degrading, he couldn't believe he was seriously doing something like this with this... this awful, terrible man! Also he couldn't believe it actually made him want to do it all the more.

"Well? Get on with it and I can make you feel so good that you'll forget your name."

Deidara took hold of Sasori's length and stroked it gently a few times as he thought about what was said. Was that even possible? Sure he had explored himself a little down there, but never to the extent of forgetting his own name. Was having another person touch you that much better?

"You c-can actually do that, un?" Deidara finally asked, biting his bottom lip as he brought his face in closer.

Sasori smiled at the naivety, "Absolutely."

Nodding, Deidara opened his mouth and poked out his tongue as he slowly licked the head of the member. Sasori smiled at the timid action but clearly wanted more when he moved his hips foreward, pushing his hard dick so it slid against Deidara's lips.

"It smells and tastes strange, un." Deidara shuddered as recoiled in distaste.

Sasori scoffed at the remark, "That's not a very sexy thing to say..."

"Un...but to be honest I've never really found a dick to be sexy."

Rolling his eyes Sasori laughed lowly, "Well after today when I'm done with you, you're going to fall in love with mine."

"You sure like to talk up yourself, un." Deidara laughed, still stroking the dick.

Simply scowling at the remark, Sasori moved his hips again so he was back being pressed to Deidara's lips. This was taking far too long for him. Just another reminder how much he hated waiting.

Deidara hummed for a moment in thought before putting the member into his mouth a bit more. Swirling he tongue around he slowly tried his best to get used to the new and odd taste. Not to mention get used to the idea of having an actual dick in his mouth; that was the real shocker after all.

Sasori grabbed at the back of Deidara's head and weaved his finger through the blond locks. Gripping tightly every now and then, he was torn between the feelings of pleasure and frustration. Sure it was pleasurable to see the young man suck him off, plus the pleasure that was radiating from every swirl that devious tongue made around the head. However the frustration pulsed through him as he wanted the blond to take him deeper. Just past the head was not nearly enough.

"Okay, I think you may be ready to put more in your mouth." Sasori spoke with a low growl, trying his best not to do anything too rash. The last thing he wanted was a crying brat who was no longer begging for his touch. That part of the kid was really hot. If there was one thing Sasori liked, it was being worshiped.

Plus if there was crying, that'd just make him feel like shit. He wasn't a rapist after all; just a conniving jerk. As long as he ended up convincing the blond to consent he would be okay.

"Okay..." Deidara finally said as he pulled his mouth off. Pumping the length he looked up at Sasori and bit his lip, "I'll only do so if you ease up a bit on my hair."

Sasori immediately eased up his grip and just as Deidara said, he put the length back into his mouth taking in more and more. Easing his way he neared the base but couldn't quite make it without gagging. Glancing up he sent the store owner a pathetic look as if he was saying he was sorry and Sasori caught on right away.

Letting the hair go even more, Sasori couldn't resist those sad puppy eyes. Instead he rested his hand on top of the head and gave it a little pat. "It's okay..." He huffed, out of breath from pleasure, "you're doing great for your first time."

Deidara's eyes smiled making Sasori blush. Pulling away again with a loud and slurpy pop, Deidara smiled with his teeth showing this time. "Thank you!" He beamed as he gripped the base of the member tighter and kissed the tip down to the base.

Sasori shuddered in delight at the action but still ended up scolding the blond male, "Just put your mouth back on it."

"Un!"

Sucking and pumping, Deidara kissed and used his tongue trying everything to get the man to cum. As soon as Sasori was done, he'd get his special treat of feeling really good! Did that mean he was going to get the same treatment? Moaning, he sure hoped so.

Eyes widening, Sasori's lips curved into another smile as he heard the moan come from the blond. He knew he could get the boy into it. He knew he could get the street rat to love his dick. Just thinking about how badly Deidara wanted it made him go crazy. It made him want to do incredible things and go wild.

"Get nm..ready..."

"Uhnm!?"

Deidara flinched at the taste of cum filling his mouth. Ripping his head back he gagged at not only the taste, but a little going down the wrong tube as he went into a coughing fit. Sasori was even quick to pat his back to quell the fit and sooth him.

As Deidara looked up when he finished coughing he smiled with a face glowing with pride and excitement. "I did it!" He laughed, pleased that he had successfully pleasured the older male enough to cum. Now it was his turn for his reward...

Biting his bottom lip, Sasori repressed a smile of his own. Man was this street rat cute. Things could have been so much better for the blond, why was he even this poor in the first place? Surely any company would hire him based on his good looks alone. Office companies loved to have at least one eye candy to keep their staff motivated. Even a coffee shop suited the flirty cute blond.

He certainly would hire him after based on his looks alone after all.

"Say Deidara, you're a smart boy, right?" Sasori asked, stroking Deidara's soft face almost lovingly.

Deidara accepted the 'loving' touch. It had been ages since he had last been touched in such a way. In fact the last person to treat him even remotely this kind was his mother; and she was a saint in his eyes.

Nodding Deidara smiled wider, "Y'know, for a highschool drop out I'd like to think I am!"

Now it made sense to Sasori why the blond was poor. It was harder to get a good job if you didn't have at least a graduate diploma...

"When... Did you drop out?"

"Sixteen!"

"Yikes."

"Gotta pay the bills somehow, un." Deidara chimed, not seeing the problem with his situation anymore. "Now who cares about that, yeah I'm pretty smart, what does that have to do with my pleasure you promised?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. This kid not only had the brain of a brat, but clearly still had the brain of a juvenile brat.

Pushing Deidara back onto the pile of stuffed bears, Sasori was quick the make a stance of dominance by pinning him back down via the hips. This time around Deidara didn't fight back as he allowed Sasori to slip off his shoes, pants and even socks for him.

"You want me to take off my shirt as well?" Deidara asked, already tugging the material up, almost over his head. Surely he had some sort of shame in being naked in front of someone he had just met.

Instead Sasori didn't care about that too much however and instead flashed his pearly whites, "Oh yes, if you don't mind that is..." He said, each word oozing with a snarky tone that Deidara was currently too deaf to hear due to being so focused on his treat-to-come.

Slipping the shirt off, Deidara laughed as he wiggled into the bed of bears. They were soft and the fur tickled every inch of him making his skin pickle in goosebumps. Or perhaps just in excitement?

"I'm ready for my treat now, un!"

Lowering his pants further, Sasori reached into his pocket and whipped out his wallet. After a moment of thorough searching he found what he was looking for; a condom.

"What's that, un?"

"The the wrapping paper for your special Christmas present." Sasori said with a wary smile to the boy who had no clue what a damn condom was.

Deidara caught on to the change of what he was being given though very quickly. "What? A Christmas present!?"

The only Christmas presents he got were the left over candy canes from work!

Sliding the condom on himself, Deidara stared at Sasori in confusion. Sure they were clearly doing naughty stuff, but why was the wrapping going on the older males dick? Wasn't it his turn to get pleasure?

"Hey what's going on - "

"Shhh..." Sasori hushed him as he slowly pulled Deidara's legs apart and smiled and the sight of the twitching member and hole. "Shhhh..."

"O-Okay, un."

Pressing the tip of his member to un prepared hole he stroked it, earning a soft sigh from the blond. Of course he wasn't just going to shove it in. That would be cruel. Letting go of his dick Sasori contemplated what could be used as a lubricant...

"I'll be right back. Don't move." He stated firmly as he put his 'wrapped' member back into his pants and hopped up and away like a deer.

Staring in awe for a moment, Deidara finally found the gall to call out, "Okaaay?"

While waiting for Sasori to return though, Deidara pursed his lips and looked up at the ceiling where the large twinkling snowflakes dangled like a magical winter wonderland. This store was incredible to just be in. It was like looking up at a starry sky of toys and other amazing goods.

After raising and letting his hand reach for them for a moment, he let his arm collapse onto the bed of bears. Feeling around he grabbed and one and had it sit on his chest while he stared into its dark eyes; the reflection of every faint light that twinkled sparkling in them.

Deidara smiled and cooed at the bear, "You're so cute!"

"Haaah...Why thank you, but I really wouldn't use that word to describe me."

Flinching, Deidara looked over to see that Sasori had returned a little out of breath with a bottle of hand lotion. To the blond that seemed like an odd thing to bring back, but he didn't question it. What really confused him was the plastic candy came pole that looked like had been ripped off one of the gingerbread houses where he had been hiding in in his other hand.

"What's the candy came for, un?" Deidara finally asked after watching Sasori put a thick layer of lotion on the end of the curved, hooked side.

"While passing that area I thought we could try something a little kinky while I prepared you for your...present"

Deidara didn't like the way Sasori said that. Kinky...

Taking the candy cane, Sasori pushed the hook against the un prepped hole making Deidara flinch.

"H-hey where are you putting that!?" Deidara gasped out as the cool cane was pressing inside of him.

Sasori sighed as he was stopped and left the tip of if the fake candy cane in the blond. "Where do you think? Your ass." he groaned out, getting really impatient.

"My what - ahha ouch!" Deidara yelped as the impatient part of Sasori snapped and he hooked the end of the cane inside. "Ah! That's not a p-present, un!"

Sasori smirked as he immediately started raising and lowering the cane in a pumping motion, making the cane slip in and out of him. "In a very few moments..."

Deidara gasped at the sudden shock that curved up and through him, "Eek! Wh-what was that?"

"It was your prostate getting hit. Do you like it?"

Writhing as Sasori continued to effortlessly pump the object in and out, Deidara gasped as well as the cane's curve hit his sweet spot every time. "Un! I love it! I want more of it!"

"Gimmie gimmie gimmie... All you want is to take from me, tsk tsk." Sasori said in a punishing way as he picked up the pace, being sure to be extra rough. "Isn't there a way I can feel good with you?"

"Is there?"

Sliding the candy cane out of Deidara, Sasori admired the clean stick as it came out, "I'm glad you asked." he said, tossing the darn thing to the side. "Now this might hurt again since it's going to be bigger."

Looking down Deidara moaned as he saw Sasori pumping his earlier wrapped present. Finally he was getting it! And by now he knew what the reason it was going to be used for.

Spreading his legs and holding his cheeks apart Deidara sent the older male a sultry gaze. "I want you to make me forget my name now, un."

Propping a couple teddies under Deidara's hips, Sasori then aligned himself up with the semi prepped hole now. Finally he was going to be able to do this.

"Relax... You ready?"

"U-un."

Pressing in slowly, Sasori clenched his teeth as the pleasurable heat that enveloped him; while Deidara did the same but for a completely different reason. Instead his teeth clamped down to focus the pain elsewhere, to keep as quiet as possible. The last thing he wanted was the gift he was being given to be taken away. He'd already been through so much with this guy, plus that promise to forget his own name still sounded so tempting.

Gripping Deidara's hips tighter, Sasori glanced down, "Ready for it? I think we've waited long enough, right?"

"Un...I guess."

"Here we go!"

Sliding out Sasori gripped at the hips tighter and tighter as he slowed his breathing. This punk-brat felt incredibly good. It was unfortunate that Deidara was feeling things a little differently as he seethed at the pain,

"Danna~ when does the good feeling for me c-come back?"

"Everything is about you..."

Choking back a sigh, Deidara glanced at Sasori and tilted his chin downwards, "Even a poor street rat can be a little greedy once in a while..." Deidara reached and stroked at Sasori's hip bone and looked him in the eyes, "Why can't I be greedy for this?"

Sasori chuckled darkly, "I see... then why don't I spoil you!" He yelled thrusting in and out causing Deidara to shriek at the pain.

"Un! I don't think this is going to get any better!" Deidara whined loudly, actually tempted now to raise a fist and hit the older man above him.

"Just give it a minute you brat!"

Biting his lip, Deidara nodded and continued to let Sasori continue. If all else, this man could still charge him break and entry and attempted theft. He couldn't afford to go to jail; he ha worked too hard just to stay afloat only to have everything he worked so hard for to be taken away from his selfish desire to get gifts for sick kids.

What a world.

" _A-ah_! Wha- ah?"

"Finally!" Sasori groaned, moving his hand to stroke the blond. "Took long enough for you to start feeling good again."

Deidara moaned loudly as his prostate was hit repeatedly. Gnashing his teeth to hide his embarrassing moans he glared up with bleary eyes before he couldn't clench his teeth no more. He gasped out loudly and reached out at the ground below him to claw at it, only to feel the plush bears to rake his nails into.

"Nghn! M-maybe I would have felt better if you were better at this!" Deidara cried before bellowing out such a throaty moan it shocked him.

Sasori didn't take the remark to heart after he heard that moan though. In fact watching the punk's little face flare up in a bright red while trying to hide it made everything better - everything worth it.

"Based on that sexy... Well I can't call it a sexy little moan now can I? Based on it, it sure sounds like I'm doing a good job." Sasori sneered, giving the length in his hand a harsh squeeze making Deidara legs twitch and wrap around him. "Want your gift closer now? I'm flattered you like it so much!"

Attempting to let Sasori's waist go, Deidara gave up in his attempt. He really wanted the man as close as humanly possible, but of course he would never say that.

"Come closer!"

Never mind.

Leaning closer to tease Deidara, Sasori smirked only until the blond launched himself at him dragging him down with one hand on his neck and the other on his back. "Faster..." He moaned, gripping tighter and tighter. "I'm so close..."

Sasori smirked and took a deep breath before going faster and harder than before, hitting the same single spot that drove Deidara wild. Within seconds Sasori was the one gasping back a moan as he was clamped down everywhere. Hands on his back, neck and legs around his waist held him tight and close while the hot walls he had been thrusting into became clenched as Deidara came.

"Shit!" Sasori gasped, coming so fast after the blond.

Pulling out Sasori stay there looking over the young man panting there, limp, legs and arms having no strength to hold on any longer. His blue eyes were closed and his breaths were harsh, every few of them letting out a pathetic little whimper.

Sasori licked his lips at the sight. Giving up himself, he rolled over beside Deidara in the bed of teddybears, he sighed feeling quite content with himself. This was certainly a Christmas Eve he would never forget that's for sure. As he glanced over he watched the blond stare now at the ceiling with dewy eyes, still remnants of pure ecstasy sparkling in them as his breathing calmed itself.

"You okay over there, brat?"

"Yeah... Just thinking about what we did, un."

"Do you regret it?"

"Mm, no... But if I say I do, will you give me that firetruck and a teddy for free?" Deidara asked, running his shaking hand through his hair. "I know you already gave me a Christmas present, but I would really appreciate the two toys more."

Sasori frowned and rolled onto his side. "Why do you need those silly things anyway? Siblings?" He asked, grabbing at one of the rather unfortunately dirty plush toys to look at.

Shaking his head, Deidara laughed at the sight of his own cum on the poor bear. "No, no. I've been saving up my money to donate them to children with cancer."

Sitting up now, Sasori tossed the bear to the side to dispose of later. This time he picked up a clean one with the same lace ribbon Deidara had wanted before and placed it in his hands.

"That's very noble of you... However you don't look like you have a lot of money; why would you go out of your way to do something like this?"

Deidara sighed and held the bear above him, almost looking through its sweet eyes, "When I was a kid my mother died of pancreatic cancer. Took her two and a half painful years to pass without any treatment since we couldn't afford it."

Sasori nodded, "I'm so sorry to hear that. Losing a parent when young... It's hard."

"After her passing I soon lost the apartment and was forced to drop out of school and live on the streets..." Deidara perked up a bit. "But now I have my own little apartment that may not be fancy, or have heat, but it's good enough, yeah!"

Getting redressed, Deidara looked at the toy fondly now. "Aah, the bear is so cute! I love it, yeah." he laughed as he wiggled its little arms around. Turning to Sasori now who was slipping into his suit jacket once more, Deidara hopped on his toes and planted a kiss on the older male's cheek, "Thank you so much!"

Sasori glared at the boy. How dare someone be so cute! Cooing at the bear like some brat... Batting those pretty little lashes as he sent it sweet butterfly kisses...

Stooping down, Sasori grabbed and handed Deidara another plush bear, shoving it into his hands. "Here you can have this one too. This one is only for you though, not some random kid!"

Deidara gasped at the bear. He hadn't had a bear- no a toy in YEARS. Finally he, "I have something soft and warm to cuddle with now..."

Hearing this Sasori groaned again. This was agony! Leaning foreword he shoved the firetruck the blond had fetched earlier into his hands as well. "And that other gift for some kid you wanted...take it as well." he grumbled stomping over to lean on the table that once had all the bears; face turning pink in embarrassment. How could one young punk make him do weird things and above all feel this strange?

"Oh Sasori-Danna!" Deidara cried, hugging and planting even more kisses all over Sasori. "You do have Christmas spirit!"

Sasori continued to blush at all the mushy affection. Well, it remained mushy until Deidara crawled on top of him and crammed his tongue into his mouth. Roaming his hands down the smaller body, they both shivered in delight until he felt Deidara's hard on pressing against him.

'Christmas spirit... Doing nice things is maybe a turn on for him?' Sasori mulled over in his head as Deidara couldn't keep his greedy hands off him.

Pulling away Sasori got up and pulled a little booklet and pen out of his coat pocket. "Here Deidara," he mumbled, scribbling on a page, "this is a donation for that charity as well. You've shown me the true meaning of Christmas."

Deidara blushed at the compliment but still took the piece of paper which so happened to be a cheque. Looking down he expected maybe some one hundred dollar donation. Alas it was not... Instead there was a whole cheque for fifteen grand.

That's a one, a five and three zeros.

Deidara was on Sasori so fast...

"Oh this is so thoughtful!" Kiss "Oh this is incredible!" Kiss "Un, un, un!" Kiss "You're so thoughtful!" Kiss "You're so incredible!" Kiss "Is there anything I can do in return, un?" Kiss.

Looking down into Deidara's eyes Sasori felt lost in the hazy look he was being sent. It didn't take a genius to figure out Deidara was more than ready for a round two.

"Well~" Sasori gushed with a smile, "It IS Christmas Eve and I have no one to spend it with..."

"Yeah!?"

Grabbing at Deidara's behind he gripped it hard and pulled him close, "Won't you be a good boy and spend Christmas with me?"

Deidara moaned at the pressure applied to his hips. Grinding up a little his laughed in delight, "I think that can be arranged, un."

"Hmm... Have you ever sat on Santa's lap?" Sasori asked grabbing at Deidara's ass before leading him to another area of the store.

"Uh, no?" Deidara said with a smile while taking Sasori's hand. "but I have a good feeling I'm going to get to experience the next best thing, un."

-x-

"Well well well," Kakuzu sighed as he finished tallying the total numbers for the New Years profits at both Akasuna's toy store and Uchiha's clothing store. "It looks like we have our winner...Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi smirked as he took his victory. Now he didn't have to pay the stingy banker's incredible fees. Sure he could save you a lot of money by doing your taxes, but he sure as hell didn't come with a cheap price tag for his work.

"Well Sasori," Itachi said with his arm extended. "You put up a valiant fight."

Sasori took his friends hand and shook it, "You're right, good work."

As they congratulated each other, Kakuzu hummed loudly getting both of their attention. "Sasori did put up a valiant fight. If it weren't for some strange last minute donation to the children's hospital of fifteen thousand dollars he would have won the bet... By twelve grand!"

Appalled by the higher number of initial revenue, Itachi looked up at Sasori in shock. "Why in the world would you throw the bet like that? You've lost now! Did you want to be the loser?"

"I have to agree with Itachi here, Sasori." Kakuzu nodded, sending his employer a strange look.

Oh of course he agreed though. The man had never made a donation in his whole life!

Twirling his pen for writing Kakuzu's expensive cheque, Sasori pursed his lips and kept his eyes cast down. How was he going to explain his decision? How was he going to say it -

"Sasori-Danna~"

The three men quickly turned to the door to see a young, very well dressed blond standing at the door absolutely glowing. A very attractive young blond at it. Itachi and Kakuzu were taken aback by shock the most though by the fact this beauty called out for Sasori. Sasori-Danna.

"Oh hello there Deidara, is something wrong?" Sasori asked happily as he extended his arm so the other male could plop on his lap. "I thought I told you to stay outside since this wouldn't take too long."

Kissing Sasori's forehead, Deidara whined. "Wouldn't take too long? You've been in here FOREVER. I missed you so much, un!" he gushed, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck and snuggling in close.

"Well it's nice to be missed."

Smiling at Sasori, Deidara looked down at all the paperwork on the table and frowned at that. "So which one of you won that silly bet you told me about? Did you win? I hope you did!"

Sasori sighed and patted Deidara's back, "Sadly Dei, I did not."

"Ehh? But I would have thought toys would sell better around Christmas time than clothes!"

Speaking up, Kakuzu raised his hand to stop Sasori from responding to that. "Well, he would have if it weren't for some huge donation he made last minute to the children's hospital."

Deidara's eyes went wide while Sasori's first instinct was to cover his face, pretending to be shy. What a coy act he was playing!

Cooing and squealing, Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori even tighter and kissed him even more, "Oooh Danna that's so sweet! You threw the bet just for me? You're the sweetest guy in the world!" he swooned. "Guess who's going to get a special treat tonight, un?" Deidara laughed, tapping the inside of his mouth lightly.

Smirking, Sasori shoo'd Deidara off his lap and stood up, giving the blond's ass a quick squeeze as soon as he could reach it causing a giddy squeal. "I don't know Deidara, you're pretty sweet treat yourself."

"Aww Danna!"

Reaching into his coat pocket, Sasori quickly wrote up a cheque that covered his losses from the bet and wrapped his arm around Deidara's waist, Deidara returning the action by snuggling up to him like a snake.

"Seeya later boys." Sasori called, not even looking back as he and his new boyfriend walked happily out the door.

Watching the two, Itachi felt quite strange. Sure he had won the bet, but for some reason he felt as if he had actually lost it. Even if he did win, what money couldn't buy was a hot young blond attached to his hip brimming with the pure love that Sasori now had.

So really, who was the loser of this little wager? To Sasori, not him. For he had finally learned the _true_ meaning of Christmas...Oh wait, no, I don't think he really did.

* * *

Originally my 2016 Christmas fic..but the lemon proved difficult to write. Now it's a sasodei month 2017 fic! Oh well, its done. merry sasodei-mas! BYE LOSERS!


End file.
